Death Note: Eternity
by Shintaro Kozu
Summary: continuation of Death Note, but Light is dead. When this knew Kira finds a notebook it makes him feel better than ever, he feels that it belongs to him. Could he have a strong sense of justice, or is Light slowly taking him over? sorry bad summery :
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note: Eternity**

**Shintaro Kozu**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Note: I didn't think this was good enough to post, but i did it anyways, i want to see what you think before i post another chapter, and in a month if barely anyone views this story or If i get a review asking me to delte this story i will do so, as i metioned before I am not sure about this story, if you want me to keep going, REVIEw telling me so. thankx and i hope i didn't waste your time with this.**

* * *

><p>Prolouge<p>

"_I am very religoius, I am a catholic."_

My messy black hair was partially covering my eyes at Mass. I was kneeling down, worshiping my savoior, believing in him, as I believe in Kira. This was the ;ast day Kira would kill a criminal, but I didn't know that at the time, I thought justice would be forever. I guess people would call be a hypocrite, praising the work of a killer, a mass murderer, but people seem to forget that it was God that allowed the first-borns of egypt get slain, and they were innocent, stainless. I silently prayed to my Creator, begging him, pleading with him to get my life on a different track. Even though I was considered young, 17, I had the wisdom of a old man, and the smarts of a scholar. My Sunday best wasn't even good enough to where to a formal even, just some khaki's and a yellow dress shirt.

" ...Let us pray..." The priest said, and I did just that. I prayed to God to let Kira have a blessed life, to keep him virtuous, to keep him just. Sadly, God had different plans for him the very same day. The ,ass was over, and every one filed out of the church, that is, except for me, I kneeled and kept praying, wishing for something to happen to me, to be special, it was vain, I know. I needed to be special, to stand-out. I looked average, even my lanky appearance doesn't raise any eyebrows, nor my pale skin, nor my slightly messy black hair. I guess the only unique characteristic I have is being poor, even then no-one looked in my direction. I got up, and stared at the tabernacle. ' _Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with you, blessed...'_

The walk home was peaceful, of course it was, with Kira, no-one ever dared to attack any-one, this was peace, sure Kira kills, but it isn't murderer, to the tens of thousands that support him, it is right. Some people condemn Kira because he kills. Justice systems have death penalties, yet you don't condemn them. Why? Because they kill people that deserve it. The only argument is that Kira killed people who weren't proven guilty, or even went to trail. Well, people can get out for murder, it is a sad and true statement, Juries and judges can be bribed, they can be swayed, sometimes the cops don't go with the regulations, so even with evidence, the killer walks, but not with Kira, he doesn't take such non-sense, he doesn't care weather they walk because of a faulty search warrant, or good behavior, they get punished, as it should be.

I finally saw the edge of my house, a shack with no air conditioning, no, water, and no electricity, only the necessitates I need to go to school and survive. I was poor, and I was depressed, I have often contemplated suicide, but Kira came, and now there are stronger relief for the poor projects. Kira saved my life and that is why I worshiped him. I climbed in my bed, tired from all the walking, I was a sickly teen, but right now I have to think of a way to make it through another day.

Four years later...

I woke up, sweating, and crying, another dream of the death of Kira. I didn't know why, but I felt a connection to the man, sometimes I saw clear images of him, another times I saw paper, and paper, and finally a huge pen. I would see his auburn hair, his sneer, his eyes, I could some times hear his voice calling out to me, begging for me to write. But, what do I write, what should I have done to save him, even though I had no personal connection to him, even though I had no idea what I should write.

My lowly shack had an upgrade, running water. I climbed out of my cot and approached the sink. I began to wash my face in my new blessing. I looked up at the small mirror above my sink, and saw red eyes. Those eyes were not mine brown ones, they were some-one elses'. I felt oddly drawn to them, Even stranger, as a normal person they would have ran or broke the mirror in surprise, actually I didn't know what normal people would do, despite my seemingly un-ordinary life, but I placed my hand on my face, cover one of the crimson irises. I removed my eyes from the mirror and started to wash even more. When I looked back I saw the familiar brown ones.

'_ Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name...' _ I took out my Bible and started to read passages, trying to calm down. Why was this happening all the sudden, why am I seeing things, hearing whispers, and thinking thoughts that don't belong to be, I hope I wasn't going insane. I would rather kill myself rather than be like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Note: The second chapter to erentity, sdince 2 people asked for its continuation, I hoope this was a discriptive as the first chapter. how do you like the main chaercter and what do you think should happen. REVIEW and tell me what you think should happen. special thanks to all those people who like my fanfiction, and to the people who review on a regualr basis. Oh check out my other fanfics please! ( yes i am desperate) :)**

* * *

><p>Ch.2 Interest.<p>

"_God had different plans for me"_

* * *

><p>Ryuk took a gander at the human world once more, he had taken some interest in a particular boy, and decided he was to give him a gift. He out stretched his boney fingers towards the wavy image. " He will carry on your goal, Light. Nothing may bring you back to life, but your soul can return to the human world, only there is one exception.." The Shinigami trailed off, Wondering how he could make this even more interesting, Maybe he should drop it now, and see what the human would do with "it", but he might reject and give it back. Ryuk patiently waited until it was the right moment to start.<p>

* * *

><p>I carefully put my bible into by backpack, After all, School waits for no-one. Those piercing red eyes would haunt me on my way to school, and when I finally got there I realized I was tired, Walking to school shouldn't have been a problem because I do it everyday, but it was today. Why? All of those thoughts and worries were quickly pushed away by the mounds of information coming into me. Stacked in mounds, and dump trucked into a section called "brain". " Dylan Blake, would you please explain to the whole class why you aren't paying attention?" my Mind instantly snapped back into reality, causing the Dump truck to halt its load. " Dump trucks..." What I said was easily the most embarrassing statements of my entire life, not that I had a lot of them. All were puzzled at my word, some even payed more attention to me than the teacher.<p>

Naturally, I have got detention. It wasn't my fault that my mind imagines things that are unconnected in anyway other than metaphors and descriptions, other than that, I was ordinary, except for my hidden passion of strategy. I love wars, I love how it is an intellectual battle, as much as it is a physical one. I play chess regularly under the alias " Clearvictor23" I began to pound erasers with my chess career still swimming in my head. " Mr. Blake, Why did you say that, you almost never say anything stupid. _' I almost never say anything at all'_ It wasn't that I was rude or anything, but my gut told me not to say what I thought. I simply kept pounding _' You really shouldn't think that way, killing her is unjust, even when I killed, I killed criminals'_ My hands stopped mid pound, my palms got all sweaty, and finally my breath was on hold. Had I gone mad? It was true, I had been imagining her death in a very elaborate fashion, but as a good catholic, I wasn't going to act on my sinful thoughts, nor was I ever going to bring that up again.

_' Who the hell are you?'_ I heard laughing in the back of my head, a very familiar laugh which only made me think of one person. _' Kira.'_ My mind failed to wrap around what was happening. It seemed rushed, almost a forced laugh, Like part of him was fading away. I quickly turned toward the teacher, hoping she didn't notice my odd behavior. She was quietly reading You Only Live Once. '_Good she didn't notice'_ I began to work, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. Wait. Why should he. He isn't real, just a voice in my head. I really am going insane. While I was distressing about my mental health, out of the corner of my eye I saw something fall. I swiftly went towards the window, trying to get a good look at what had just caught my interest. A black notebook.

The notebook was there when I left, no-one had take it. I quickly rushed for it, picking it up I saw , in a rough writing the worlds Death Note written on it. The notebook had a leathery feel to it, almost like snakeskin, but it looked like a normal Composition notebook. I was indeed very willing to take this, but why? Is it because I was poor that I wanted to take something that didn't even belong to me? My qualms were answered as soon as I touched the inner pages of the note, a calm feeling rushed over me. This notebook belonged to me, and I was more than willing to receive it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Note: I am back from camp! I will update most of my stories but for now this will be the only one, well besides One New IM, i will update that daily REVIEW nd tell me what you think**

**I Don't own Death Note**

* * *

><p>Ch.3 Decision<p>

I was walking slowly, hidden in the shadows. Since Kira's defeat, crime has tripled, leaving no innocent civilian walking on the streets safe. The strange notebook was still in my hand, clasped firmly. I was sticking in the shadows, hoping not to be seen by unwanted forces and the police. No. I didn't just commit a crime, lately, the police couldn't tell how many criminals were in the populace, so they started targeting the impoverished people, meaning they started harassing every poor person in site, arresting them for supposedly being a criminal.

Contrary to whatever the police say, crime in this world is getting worse, not better, Kira saved us for a little bit, but once he was out of the picture, crime flourished. I didn't see a soul in sight, which isn't unusual at night. Then I saw her, a middle aged woman at about 30 years of age was walking past me, this was quite strange to me since she seemed in a hurry, but nevertheless I kept walking. I would soon find out why she was in a hurry, she was being followed. A group of criminals( or at least what I thought were criminals) were following her, about five of them. When I passed them I saw that they were all wearing gray hoodies. They ducked into a alley, and then I heard the woman scream. Normal people would call the cops or run away but I surprisingly did something strange. I followed them.

I quickly peeked into the alley and saw the woman backed up to the wall, and the group of people cat-calling her. " Come on baby, just once it won't hurt, that is, if you don't try to escape." It was a despicable scene, and what made it worse was that they had each pulled out a knife. I was watching in horror as they approached the woman, calling out and shouting at her, not a care in the world. That's when I realized I still had the notebook in my hand. The Death Note. The black leather-bound notebook was now heavy in my hand. I opened it and got out a pen from my school bag, but then I hit an obstacle, I didn't no their names, this notebook was useless, even if it did work. God must have been on my side, because just then, one of the group said " Hey Souke, who gets her first?" _Souke? That must be one of there names, now if only I could get his last name. _I began to write his first name in, but then I encountered another, equally hard obstacle. His face. I didn't know his face, sure I got a good look at them while I was passing by but I couldn't place one of them unless they spoke up. It seemed God was helping me yet again, because Souke cursed and said " Don't call me by my first name it is always my last name. Infunara!" _OK, now that I have both of his names, I should now get his face._ It was a very risky gamble, and I really doubted that this notebook even worked.

A loud screeching sound echoed behind me, causing the leader to turn around to face in my direction, right where I could see his face! Instantly I penned down his name in several different variations, because I didn't know how it was spelled. Praying to God that one of them would work I slowly counted from 40 to zero. Souke fell down on the ground causing the rest of the group, and the lady to yell in shock and horror. That was my cue to leave as soon as possible. I knew one thing that night, I had Kira's power.

_Killing him was a very good deed, you saved that woman's dignity, and most likely her sanity._ I instantly pushed that nagging voice away. Could that really be me? I wasn't a violent person, nor was I am brave and virtuous person either, I just did what I thought should have been done in that situation. It had been only a day since that incident, and people are all ready talking about Kira's long needed return, how one man had died of a heart attack, and how it was in Japan. I sat there quietly, not uttering a single word, just taking it in. " You seem to be much more humbler that the last one who got that notebook." It was a very raspy voice, it could have come from the depths of Hell. I knew it was addressing me, but I was to frightened to turn around and face it. " Are you a Demon?" The same horrid voice began to cackle " Something like that..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Note: Yes! I know it has been a while, and this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy it! REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**I don't own death note**

* * *

><p>Ch.4 Purpose<p>

I knew it, the voice. It sounded evil, and chilled me to the bone. " I see that you have my notebook..." The thing said behind me, laughing._' It wants the notebook?'_ I slipped my hand into my bag, and started to pull it out, silently. " Oh, no, I don't want it back, you can keep it, just be aware that I will have to follow you from now on, and you can never go to heaven, nor hell." Not going to heaven was a drawback, I wanted to see my parents, but not going to hell was a plus, I won't have to suffer, no matter how many I kill. I got out a piece of paper, and jotted down a question: " What are you going to do to me?" carefully, and occasionally glancing at the teacher. " Oh nothing, I just want to have fun, that is why I gave you such a notebook, you remind me of the first one..."

The chills were returning, as I heard a little chuckle in my head. _' Ryuk, you damn shinigami...'_ Shinigami? Ryuk? what are these ideas that suddenly pop into my head?

I wrote down these things and waited for a slight acknowledgment, I only heard laughter.

When I wrote it down again, glancing at the teacher, who was talking to a lost student. " So, you do have the gift I sent you... I never thought it would have manifested so quickly, you two must be on the same wave length. So interesting!" Suddenly I saw the horrid creatures face, looming over me. It seems Ryuk wanted a better look at his new " Playmate." I was cowering before a monster.

When school was over I finally got to question him as much as possible, avoiding the strange looks by passers gave me. " What is your name?" I asked, wondering if it was Shinigami. " My name is Ryuk. I am a shinigami, but of course you should already know that. I Love apples, and interesting stuff." _' Apples? A demon like him liking apples?' _All I could think of was a way to get rid of him, without giving up my weapon, I will need it to finish the new world. " You know... You can never get rid of me." My face flashed a look of horror, how did this creature know what I was thinking? " You are so much like Light... I guessed he would be thinking the same thing." " Ryuk, who is Light?" I had a faint guess, but I needed to be one hundred percent correct, or else its not worth going for. " Hmm? Oh, Light was Kira, the original one." Ryuk said, staring at a fruit stand.

Having no choice but to buy him an apple, I ran towards my shack. Hoping he wouldn't know where I live. This would be my last ditch attempt at escaping from him, after that doesn't work, I guess I'll have to accept him. My shack was in eyesight when I heard him laughing...

The square was packed with people, most of them too cheep to waste electric on T.V. I was looking at the jumbo-tron as criminals were being announced. Writing there names down with accuracy, yet quickness. It was done, 100 names were written down, ready to die tomorrow. I was in my shack, ready to go to sleep, when Ryuk asked "You'll be hated if you fail,so why are you killing criminals?" It was a question that completely caught me off guard, I never thought that he would want to know that. After thinking for a few minutes I said " It's better to be hated for trying to save the world, than being loved for watching it rot."


End file.
